Teasing Tastes like Tequila
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: Sara and Greg show Hodges what they mean when they say a night out on the town- booze, birds and...bingo? Post "Bump & Grind"


Sara and Greg show Hodges what they mean when they say a night out on the town- booze, birds and...bingo?

Post "Bump & Grind" (some Sandlish situations)

The team names are not mine- oh how I wish I was that witty- they are from teamnames (dot) net

Hope you all like it please review :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Teasing Tastes like Tequila **

The large clock in the lobby read four am to the dismay of some and the delight of others. The crisp morning air lingered in people's lungs like their first coffees reminding them that this was only the start. It was just another shift in the city of sin.

David Hodges waited outside of the Las Vegas Crime Lab for his co-workers. Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders had promised him a night that would dispel his memories of Wendy. He didn't know what it was but a part of him distrusted them.

It was as he thought this that the sound of Sara's gravely laugh entered his ears. Hodge turned around to find the tall brunette walking towards him Greg Sanders in tow. He had to look twice before what was in front of him cause his jaw to drop. The now Mrs Grissom was clad in a white satin blouse that clung to her curves leaving little to the imagination which was tucked into tailored high waisted shorts that elongated her legs that seemed to go on for days. Her black skittle boots clicked against the pavement as she walked. Greg cleared his throat in order to inform Hodges that he was staring at her as if she were a creature from another planet.

"We were thinking about heading to the Crown and Anchor, tonight is Drunk Bingo Night." Greg explained the start of the trio's plans.

"And then, we'll go onto something a bit more Vegas." Sara winked at him.

They climbed into a cab, Sara sandwiched between Greg and Hodges. Hodges felt a slight sinking feeling as his eyes surveyed the pair sitting next to him- what on earth had he let himself in for?

The Crown and the Anchor was like any other English style pub in America- nice but not English enough for the Brits who avoided the place. The three of them quickly found a table a bingo card waiting for them. A particularly busty bar maid placed down a round of three tequila shots for them. Greg and Sara took the shots with one swift arm movement leaving Hodges gently holding the glass at a distance with a look of distaste.

"Just take the shot Hodges." Sara said lifting her hand as a signal to the bar maid to bring over another round. Hodges met eyes with the younger man had a sly smile on his face, it was then he realised why Greg had brought Sara along. With a sigh he took the shot hoping that the addition of alcohol in his bloodstream would make whatever his friends had planned for him less painful.

"We need to figure out a team name." Sara said excitably, the second shot going down easier than the first.

"Hodges, you have any ideas?" Greg asked as he sat watching Sara intently and Hodges thought slightly bitterly that perhaps he was not the only one that needed to move on and stop hoping for something that would never happen.

"No." He said taking the second shot that had been placed down for him.

"We need word play." Greg decided Sara nodded in agreement getting to her feet.

"I'm going to get us some drinks, you two play nice." She gave them her infamous half smile and disappeared in the direction of the bar. Hodges watched as Greg overtly checked Sara out as she walked away. When his friend turned back to face him, he gave the man a warning look.

"Stop it. She's married." He warned.

"Don't you think I know..."Greg respond bitterly remembering the man that had won Sara's heart with distain.

"Well, then stop drooling." Hodges said straightening his back, taking the higher ground was something that came naturally for him- Sara returned three beer bottles in hand.

"I just thought of one Victorious Secret!" She offered sitting herself down.

"How about The Cereal Killers...but like cereal not serial..." Greg suggested.

"Soup-A-Stars." Sara giggled.

"Not bad." Greg laughed but Hodges had a feeling that he would agree with anything Sara said to stay in her good books. After what felt like forever to Hodges spent coming up with the most terrible type of word play they could, they finally agreed on Sara's first suggestion. Hodges found out when they said "Drunk Bingo" they meant playing bingo and taking shots every time a number was read out.

They eventually made their way to the Revolution Lounge a swanky bar where Sara's outfit seemed to fit in a lot better. Loud music played over the speakers and the crowd there seemed to be significantly younger than them. Sara headed to the bar and the two of them followed her feeling slightly out of place.

"So, Hodges, see anyone you like around here?" Sara asked spinning slowly around her stool, her long legs crossed and her elbows propped up on the bar looking suave as she did so. Hodges took a quick glance around but felt guilty as he did so.

"Not really." he shrugged taking a large swing from his beer.

"We'll see about that." Sara smirked and with that stood up and disappeared towards the dance floor her eyes focused on someone but they were unable to tell who.

"David I want you to meet Lindsey." Sara reappeared with a smile on her face. "David is a scientist."

Lindsey took a seat next to Hodges, angling her body fully towards him making it clear that she was interested. Hodges gave her a nervous smile and threw Sara a dirty look. The brunette smiled sweetly and tugged at Greg's wrist.

"Come dance with me." she pleaded, the tone of her voice letting them know she had most certainly had too much to drink. Greg stood up with little resistance and followed her to the dance floor not being able to take his eyes off Sara.

Sara pulled him flush against her grinding her hips against him while her arms wrapped around his neck. She looked up at him under hooded eyes with a sleep smile; Greg could feel his fingertips and his toes tingle as he let their proximity sink in.

"So, Sara tells me you work with her." Lindsey smiled slowly stirring her drink with her straw. 

"Ah, yes." Hodges nodded, not really knowing how to act- impressing women was not his forte. He was amazed that Wendy had been able to get past the act he put on to who he really was.

"That's cool...I used to share a flat with Sara back in San Francisco." She informed him attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Ohh...I bet you have a lot of dirt on our cleaner than clean Mrs Grissom." Hodges saw an opportunity and he was most certainly going to take it.

"Some." Lindsey laughed glanced over at the dance floor to where Sara and Greg were. "She was the good girl, but she dated this complete jerk."

Sara lent her head on Greg's shoulder her weight being supported by his arms and closed her eyes. Her head hurt, the music was most certainly too loud and keeping her eyes open just made her dizzy.

"Greg..." she groaned.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"Take me home." she grumbled.

Greg gently pulled Sara towards the bar wrapping his arm tightly around her waist to keep her standing, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going to take Sara home...she's completely trashed." Greg informed Hodges who up until that point had been deep in conversation with Lindsey.

"Okay, but Greg...don't...do anything stupid..." He said slowly not wanting to make it too obvious what he was trying to say in front of Lindsey.

"Yeah, I won't." Greg shot back. "See ya."

As Hodges watched his friends leave having a sinking feeling that leaving them to it might result in a mistake that they might never be able to live down. But he was surprised how quickly he had clicked with Lindsey and a part of him was telling him not to just leave so he stayed.

Greg carried Sara all the way to her house as she slept softly in his arms. He laid her down on the bed but as he attempted to pull away Sara kept hold of his arm to him back towards her. Not knowing what else to do Greg simply lay down next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Make it stop." Sara yelled the next morning as she rolled over reaching an arm out to whoever was laying next to her; the sound of an alarm rung throughout her apartment attempting to wake her.

"I can't." Greg responded attempting to go back to sleep.

Eventually the both of them stumbled out of bed their hangovers fully setting in- their memories of the previous night slowly fitting together in his head.

As they dressed they wondered if their night on the town had helped them more than Hodges.

**The End **


End file.
